The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power management techniques are used in battery powered devices to extend battery life and reduce charging cycle. In an example, a battery powered device includes a central processing unit (CPU) having an active mode and a plurality of power saving modes. The CPU has different levels of power saving in the different power saving modes. When the CPU is idle, the CPU enters one of the power saving modes to save power.